


You Are Part Of Our Family:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Co-Parenting Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Teasing, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was surprised by Rachel’s attitude, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Co-Parenting Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069514
Kudos: 7





	You Are Part Of Our Family:

*Summary: Steve was surprised by Rachel’s attitude, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

“God, I am _so_ glad that this day was over”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he, his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Danny’s Ex, Rachel Edwards, brought home their precious girl, Grace Williams, After she was rescued from being kidnapped. They were making their way home in silence, as they were forgetting the awful day that they had. Steve invited Grace, & Rachel to stay at his home for the night.

When they got home, Steve made sure that Grace, & Rachel have everything that they needed. Everyone went to get ready for bed, & settle in for the night, so they can relax. As soon as the little girl’s head hits the pillow, & into the dreamland. The three adults went to the living room, so they can talk things out, & through.

“Thank you got for being there, The both of you, & everyone, If you guys hadn’t acted so fast, We could’ve lost Grace, Our precious girl”, The British Lady said with some emotion. “You guys **_were so_** amazing”, She said, as she composed herself. The Blond said, “We didn’t, Cause we are smarter than Peterson, We also had a lot of resources behind us”. Steve said this, as he adds this to the conversation.

“Just so you know, I would do anything for that little girl, She is my whole world”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he was serious, & gave her a cup of tea that he made. The Beautiful Woman smiled, & said, “I know, You are part of our family”, she was very grateful that the former seal was in their lives. She leaned, & kissed him on the cheek, & was glad that they were friends now.

“Well, I am headed for bed, Goodnight, Gentlemen”, She kissed then both on the cheek. Then, She said teasingly, “Maybe there would be wedding planning in the future ?”, The Hunky Brunette said mick scolding, “You are a horrible person”, Danny nodded, & as he said in agreement, “Definitely, Maybe, We’ll see”, They kissed her on the cheek, “Night”, They said in unison. She headed towards the room, that she is sharing with her daughter. So, She can rest, & relax, & the men can have privacy, & share a kiss.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
